Sans rien dire
by Willelmnia
Summary: Suite de "Sur le moment"


**Titre**** : **Sans rien dire

**Auteur**** : **Sadly

**Série**** : **Gundam Wing

**Genre**** : **Yaoi, sérieux, etc.....

**Disclamers**** :** Personnes ne m'appartient.

**Note**** :** C'est la suite de sur le moment, on peut lire ce one-shot sans avoir lu sur le moment mais c'est mieux si on l'a lu avant quand même.

Je remercie ma bêta pour la correction car sans elle je ne pourrai rien poster tellement je fais de faute.

Bonne lecture.

**

*

**Sans rien dire.**

*

**

Je suis parti sans prévenir, comme je le voulais.

Enfin, je ne suis pas encore parti, j'attends mon train. Il ne devrait plus tarder je pense.

Quatre et Hilde ne sont pas venus me dire au revoir, c'est dommage j'aurais préférer leur faire mes adieux. Ils doivent m'en vouloir, je les comprends, et je les pardonne.

Après tout c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû accepter d'organisé cette stupide fête d'adieux, je n'en voulais pas.

Hilde m'a soutenu que je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, que cela paraîtrait louche.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ?

Quatre lui m'a dit que c'était mon choix et qu'il le respectait, mais que Hilde avait raison. Selon eux je partais comme un voleur, ils pensaient que j'aurais dû prévenir les autres de mon départ, plutôt que de les laissaient l'apprendre de la bouche d'un tiers plus tard quand je serais loin.

Mais aussi que je pourrais pensait à eux qui allaient devoir leurs expliqués pourquoi j'étais parti comme un lâche, sans ne serais-ce que leur dire au revoir. Je devais faire les choses correctement si je ne voulais pas qu'ils le prennent mal

J'ai fini par accepté et nous avons organisés une fête à la dernière minute, avec nos amis les plus proches.

A présent je me retrouve seul à attendre sur le quai de la gare.

Génial !

Cette fête de départ, qui était censé se passer sans anicroche, ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu.

_Flashback_

- Qui sera là ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Tout le monde. Me répond Hilde.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai fait une liste, alors nous avons : Trowa, Wufei, Cathy, Sally, Réléna et Heero.

Je fis une grimace au nom de Heero.

- Désolé Duo, mais la raison de ta fuite se doit d'être là. S'excusa Quatre.

- Malheureusement. Soupirais-je.

- On a invité que nos amis les plus proches, se sera une soirée plus intimes comme ça.

- Merci.

Connaissant Hilde j'aurais cru qu'elle voudrait faire une super fête avec toutes les personnes que nous connaissions.

- Le fait que tu te casses n'est pas une chose que j'ai vraiment envie de fêter.

- D'ailleurs ils ne devraient plus tarder à arrivés. Fit Quatre en regardant sa montre.

Savoir que nos amis venaient et que je devais leurs annoncer mon départ me donnais des crampes à l'estomac, je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

La soirée c'est plutôt bien passée, on a un peu bu, on a rit, on a dansé.

Du moins au début.

On a attendu que tout le monde soit là pour annoncer la nouvelle, Réléna et Heero sont arrivés les derniers, apparemment ils étaient invité à une autre soirée avant.

Bref, on a attendu une petite heure après l'arrivé du couple pour leur expliquer la raison de la soirée.

Quatre et moi avons réunis tout le monde dans le salon.

Je les ai regardé et j'ai du boire mon verre cul sec pour me donner du courage.

- Si je vous ai invités, ce n'est pas pour fêter la fin des vacances, ni pour fêter la rentrée.

- Tu nous as invité ? Me demande Réléna. Mais on est chez Quatre !

- C'est pareil, idiote. Lui répond Hilde.

En temps normal j'aurais adoré entendre Hilde l'insulté mais là, ça me mets plus la pression qu'autre chose.

Parce que, ce que j'ai à leur dire est important, ça ne vas pas changer leur vie, mais la mienne.

J'avais réfléchi à ce que je voulais leur dire, mais au moment de parler j'avais tout oublié. Je voulais trouver les bons mot pour leurs expliqués mes raisons, mais le plus dur était de le faire devant Heero, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être seul avec lui et de devoir m'explique seulement face à lui.

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et pour oublié sa présence puis je me lancer.

- Il y a une raison à cette soirée, tout comme le fait que je n'ai invité que vous. Vous êtes les amis les plus proches que j'ai et c'est pour ça que je tenais à vous le dire.

- Tu vas mourir ? Me demande Réléna.

- Réléna !

- Bah quoi ? On dirais !

C'est une fille plutôt intelligente d'ordinaire, mais là elle était d'une stupidité affligeante.

- Non je ne vais pas mourir.

J'entendis quelques "ouf" de certains, Réléna n'avait pas tout à fait tord, on aurait pu croire que j'allais annoncé ma mort.

- En fait, j'ai décidé de continuer mes études à l'étranger.

- QUOI ?!

Il n'y avait que Quatre et Hilde qui n'étaient pas étonnés, le reste du groupe me regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Ce n'est que ça...

Enfin, à part Réléna.

- Heero, si tu fais pas taire ta copine je m'en charge, ok ? Lui dit Hilde en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas une nouvelle super triste, il s'en va juste étudier ailleurs ? C'est pas un drame!

- C'est un drame pour ceux qui sont ses amis et qui l'aime, moi je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte figure toi !

- C'est toi qui l'a plaqué alors de quoi tu te plains ? Ne soit pas égoïste et laisse le faire ce qu'il veut.

- Moi, égoïste ? Si Heero décidait de partir faire ses études à l'étranger tu le laisserais s'en aller ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mon cul ouais !! S'énerva Hilde.

- Hilde calme-toi. Tenta Quatre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire tes études ailleurs ? Questionna Trowa.

Fallait qu'il l'ouvre celui-là, d'habitude il ne donne jamais son avis et là faut qu'il pose LA question.

Que fallait-il que je répondes ?

- J'ai besoin de voir autre chose, de changer d'air, de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

- C'est parce que Hilde t'as plaqué ?

- Je...

- Tu dis vraiment des conneries Réléna !

- Ce serai logique non ? Tu souffres parce que Hilde t'as laissé, tu encaisses mal votre séparation du coup tu déprimes et tu as besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu veux t'éloigner le plus loin possible de celle que tu aimes parce que tu penses qu'ainsi tu pourras l'oublié plus facilement. Ça se comprend. Plus tu aimes une personne et plus la séparation est dur.

- ...

Plus personnes ne parlaient, et moi je n'osais plus dire un mot, parce qu'elle avait en partit raison, elle se trompait simplement de personne.

- N'importe quoi, c'est lui qui m'a laissé tomber ! S'exclame mon ex-petite amie.

Pour le coup j'aurais préférer qu'elle ne dise rien.

- Vraiment ? Bizarre...

Mon regard tomba sur Heero qui avait écouter attentivement ce que sa copine avait dit et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je su qu'il avait compris quelques choses.

Je crus pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait parler, mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait comprit mes raisons qu'il allait m'empêcher de partir, il aime Réléna et que je parte ou pas, pour lui cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

- ...

Bizarrement le fait de savoir que Heero se fichait de mon départ me redonna du courage pour finir ce que j'avais commencé.

- Je pars pour les raisons que je vous ai énoncés, après que chacun pense ce qu'il veut. Nous pourrons toujours nous revoir, garder contacte, je pourrais revenir pendant les vacances.

- Mouais, tu as plutôt intérêt à nous donnait des nouvelles et à revenir nous voir, sinon je pourrais bien venir en personne te chercher pas la peau du cul ! Me lança Hilde.

- Arrête de le menacer, tu vas lui faire peur et il reviendra pas. Intervint Quatre.

- Y a que ça qui marche avec lui !

J'étais soulager de constaté que tout c'était bien passé, mieux que je ne l'aurais espérer en tout cas.

Quatre se leva du canapé et se mit à côté de moi.

- Vous avez encore faim ? Parce qu'on a fait un gâteau ?

- Y a toujours de la place pour le gâteau ! s'exclama Hilde.

Quatre est allé chercher le gâteau, je n'étais même pas au courant de ça, mais ça ne m'étonnais pas vraiment.

Je suis allé rejoindre Quatre dans la cuisine pour prendre des assiettes et des cuillères pour tout le monde, sa cuisine est tellement grande et y a tellement de placards et de tiroirs que je ne sais jamais où sont rangés les cuillères et les assiettes.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche infructueuse, la porte s'est ouverte et j'ai crus que blondinet venait à ma rescousse.

- Quatre je trouve pas la vaisselles, tu la range où ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me retournais, là j'eus la désagréable surprise de découvrir que ce n'était pas la personne que j'attendais, mais Heero !

- Désolé, je pensais que c'était Quatre.

- Est-ce que Réléna avait raison tout à l'heure ?

Alors au final il n'allait pas me laisser partir sans réagir ?

- A quel sujet ?

J'ai fait celui qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, je ne voulais pas me justifier pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de nouvelles rencontres, ni de voir autre chose. Tu veux seulement fuir quelque chose.

-...

- Ou quelqu'un.

En plein dans le mille, tu es trop intelligent, tu as compris ça tout seul Heero ?

- Et ce quelqu'un n'est pas Hilde, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qui est-ce ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir!

- Pourquoi tu n'oses pas me le dire ? Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose si je suis au courant ? Que notre relation puisse être pire qu'elle ne l'est actuellement ?

- C'est vrai, quel importance que tu me détestes encore plus ? J'ai déjà gâché notre amitié.

- Tu ne l'as pas gâché, c'est juste que tu n'as plus envie d'être mon ami.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Tu aimerais être plus que ça, je me trompes ?

Heero voulais vraiment entendre que si j'avais décidé de partir c'était à cause de lui, j'ai finis par le lui avouer, mais si j'avais sus ce que ça allait entrainer je me serais tue.

Parce que, ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'une personne nous écoutais.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Duo...

- Tais toi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir, ça te plais de me faire du mal ? De voir que je souffres à cause de toi ? Tu ne t'es pas assez amusé avec moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais...

- Je me fiche de tes raisons, puisque tu veux l'entendre je vais le te le dire, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite. Oui, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et non ce n'ai pas arrivé juste après que nous ayons fais l'amour - enfin, je devrais dire baiser, parce que c'est ce que nous avons fait.

- Ne parle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, non ?

- La première fois peut-être, parce qu'on avais trop bu et qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisais, mais pas après, pas...

- La première fois ?

A ce moment là nous avons tourné la tête pour voir qui venait de parler, même si on avais déjà reconnu sa voix.

- Réléna ?

Réléna venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Écoute...

- Toi ta gueule ! Je veux pas t'entendre, compris ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous ?

-...

Heero ne répondit pas, ce qui sembla énerver Réléna davantage.

- REPOND-MOI HEERO !!

A la minute où elle avait criée tout le monde rappliqua dans la cuisine.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Quatre.

- Ce qu'il ce passe ? J'aimerai bien le comprendre figure toi !

Tout le monde étaient dans la cuisine, je ne savais plus où me mettre et si j'avais pu me faire tout petit et me réfugier d'un un trou de souris je l'aurais fait, mais impossible d'échappé à tous ces regards qui étaient tourner vers moi.

- Heero donne moi des explications et tout de suite !

- Quelles explications veux-tu ? Lui demanda Hilde.

- Toi, puisque que tu te casses tu pourrais au moins être franc avec moi et me dire ce que tu as fait avec mon mec ?

Quatre et Hilde se prirent la tête entre leurs mains en même temps, ça y est c'était foutu. Tout le monde allaient être au courant.

- Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Réléna ferme là ! Lui cria ma meilleure amie.

- De quoi tu te mêles Hilde ? Répliqua Réléna.

- Réléna... Tenta Heero.

- De quoi je me mêle ? DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ? Ton mec c'est tapait le mien, il m'a prit celui que j'aime et tu me demande encore de quoi je me mêle ? Et toi t'es tellement conne que tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien voulu voir, parce que tu croyais que ton couple avec Heero était parfait. Redescend sur terre ma vieille !

Voilà, Hilde venait de tout déballer.

Réléna a réagi au quart de tour et a sauté sur Hilde, Heero a essayé de l'en empêcher.

- Bande d'enfoiré !! Toi me touches pas, t'as couché avec un mec, tu me dégoutes !

- Ha, ha, ha ! A ri Hilde. Parce qu'en plus d'être conne t'es aussi homophobe !

- Ça suffit ! Leur dis-je d'une voix forte à bout de nerf.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, Réléna me fixait avec un regard rempli de haine, je comprenais qu'elle soit furieuse, après tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute.

- Je suis désolé, cela ne suffit pas et ça ne changera pas ce qui c'est passé, mais sache que je regrettes.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, sale tapette ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir détruit mon couple.

- Heero est toujours avec toi que je sache, il ne t'a rien dit parce qu'il t'aime. Ce qui est arrivé été une erreur, ont fait tous des erreurs. C'est toi qu'il a choisi, pourquoi crois-tu que je pars ?

- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer. Vivement que tu casse, tapette.

- Ferme la Peacecraft, ont t'as assez entendu, je crois. Moi je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, c'est mon ami.

- Wu...

J'ai carrément étais surpris de la réaction de Wufei, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça venant de lui, j'aurais cru qu'il me ferait la morale, c'est son truc les petits discours moralisateur. Je pensais qu'il m'en aurait voulut d'avoir eu une liaison avec un de nos amis et d'avoir détruit le couple de Réléna et Heero.

- Chang à raison, personne ici ne veut que tu t'en ailles et maintenant qu'on est tous au courant tu n'es plus obligé de partir. Renchérit Trowa.

- Désolé, mais j'ai pris ma décision.

A ce moment là j'ai regardé Heero puis Réléna, elle était furax et ça me plaisait, elle m'avait insulté alors je voulais me venger et la faire enrager encore plus.

- Heero, j'ai vraiment passé des moments exceptionnelles avec toi, je t'aime et...

- Ooooh putain, je vais le tuer !! Lâcha Réléna.

Elle a vaguement tenter de me sauté dessus, mais Heero et les autres la retenait.

- Et c'est pour ça que je pars et que je vais t'oublier.

Ensuite je suis sortit et j'ai planté tout le monde, j'avais besoin d'être seul.

_Fin du flashback_

Au final je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, pas de la façon que j'aurais voulu, mais le résultat est le même.

J'aurais voulu partir sans rien dire.

Mais je me suis laissé avoir par Quatre et Hilde, voilà ce que ça a donner.

Un putain de bordel !

Dans moins d'une demi-heure je serais dans le train pour aller à l'aéroport pour ensuite quitter ce pays, et m'envolais vers un nouvel avenir.

Un avenir sans Heero.

Je regarde la pendule qui se trouve au dessus de moi, le train ne devrait plus tarder à arrivé.

Ça me fait peur de partir et de savoir que je vais dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, là où je ne connais personne, mais je l'ai choisi et je ne plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

Soudain une main ce pose sur mon épaule. C'est peut-être Quatre et Hilde qui viennent finalement me dire au revoir.

- Duo.

Merde !

Cette voix n'appartient ni à Quatre ni à Hilde.

Heero.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir à ce que je saches ?

- Je ne suis pas venu m'excuser, ni te dire que je regrette ce qui c'est passé.

Quoi ?

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, qu'est ce qui lui prend de me dire ça ?

- Tu…

- Hier tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, bien que j'aurais préféré que cela soit plus intime, je sais maintenant que tu pars, non plutôt, que tu fuis parce que tu m'aimes. Tu fuis parce que tu n'as pas le courage de me faire face. Tu es un lâche, Duo !

Pourquoi me parle-t-il comme ça, de quel droit ose-t-il m'insulter ?

- Comment tu peux débarquer ici et me sortir ça ? Après m'avoir utilisé comme une vulgaire poupée et tu te prétendais mon ami ? Si moi je suis un lâche toi t'es un enfoiré !

- Je ne prétends pas avoir été un ange, mais je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Duo je ne regrettes rien, juste la situation. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre certaine chose et ça j'en suis désolé.

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu raconte Heero et je m'en fou. Mon train va arriver et je vais partir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, Duo.

- C'est pas toi qui décide.

- Je pourrais te faire changer d'avis.

- Ça m'étonnerai.

- Tu crois ?

Hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Pourquoi il se rapproche ?

- Euh... Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Que font ces bras autour de ma taille ?

- Si tu t'en vas c'est parce que tu crois, enfin, présume que je ne ressens rien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pars pour...

- Duo, quand est-ce que je t'ai clairement dit que je ne t'aimais pas ?

- Tu as choisit Réléna ! Ça voulait tout dire...

- Parce que je croyais que c'était la meilleur solution, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

-...

- Je t'aime idiot.

Moi, un idiot ? Pour qui il se prend pour...

Il ne vient pas de me dire ce que je crois qu'il a dit ?

Est-ce que je dois le croire ?

Il me relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien, son visage se rapproche de moi lentement.

- Si tu ne bouges pas, je vais t'embrasser.

M'embrasser ?

Bouger ?

Il me tient, comment il veut que je bouges ?

- Essais pour voir.

Il ne dit rien, un fin sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, puis il m'embrasse, doucement, savourant le moment.

J'avais presque oublié le goût de ses lèvres.

Je l'aime.

- Heero...

Il m'embrasse encore.

- Je t'aime Duo, reste avec moi.

- Tu ne me mérite pas.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

-

- Hé, ils sont là !

- Allait grouille toi !

Qui est-ce qui crie comme ça ?

Hmmmmm... Je suis trop bien là, qui vient me déranger en pleine... conversation avec Heero.

- Duo.

- Hn ?

- Ton train est parti. Me prévient Heero.

- Hm, et alors ?

- Rien.

Y a vraiment des tarés dans cette gare.

- Duo !

Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre la voix de Hilde ?

Ah non, je ne rêve pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je.

Quatre est avec elle.

- On... on est venu te... te dire au revoir. Fait-elle essoufflée.

- Si j'avais étais dans ce train vous m'auriez loupé.

- Hein ? demanda Quatre qui reprenait son souffle.

- Courir, ça ne te réussit pas Quatre, t'es tout rouge.

- On a fait tout ce chemin pour te souhaiter un bon voyage et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies, ingrat ! Me lança Hilde.

- De quel voyage vous parlez ? Leur demande innocemment Heero.

- Cela fait bien cinq minutes que le train est parti.

Hilde et Quatre se regarde un instant puis me sautent dessus.

- Bon et si on rentrais fêter ton non-départ ? Propose Hilde, on a même pas mangé le gâteau hier.

- C'est partit ! M'écriais-je.

Finalement je n'ai pas pris le train et je n'ai pas quitté le pays.

Mais je quitte la gare la main dans celle de Heero.

Je n'ai plus besoin de l'oublier ni de partir sans rien dire.

-

**Fin**

-

Ndb : Une histoire toute mignone !! Avec une fin heureuse pour nos deux persos préférer ! Moi je l'ai trouver très bien et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
